Tenrai Sakura
is one of the main Ninjas in Kunoichi Pretty Cure!. She is a 13 years old girl who is very nice but also can be very aggressive. Sakura loves fashion and dream to be a famous top model. She is one of the Kitsune friends, along with Hinata. Sakura catchphrase is That she say when is very lively. Sakura's pretty cure alter ego is , the divine cherry blossom whose theme colour is pink. Cure Sakura is represented by Flowers. History Became a pretty cure and first fight Sakura was walking around the city when a Taizai start to attack the city. Kitsune and Arashi go to fight against the Taizai, when Sakura try to protect her friends, Cure Sakura aweken. A wolf-like fairy gives to her a Bracelet to her transform into a pretty cure to fight. After the Sakura transformation, Yonaka ordem the Taizai to attack it, Sakura fight against the Taizai and when will purity him, Yonaka started pulling the Sakura's hair and say that if she got less time taking care of her hair and more time training, she might be able to defeat the Taizai. Sakura pick up a Kunai and look to Yonaka, Yonaka ask Sakura why she will do with it and Sakura cut her own hair and say that it was better and return to fight. She purity the Taizai with Sakura Collision. Later Sakura, Kitsune and Arashi was follow Sakura, Sakura look to their, and smile before ask for they if she can join in the party. Personality Sakura is a 13-years old girl who loves fashion, she dream in one day become a very famous fashion designer. Sakura hate Kasumi so much and like Kitsune and Arashi, they are always competition. Sakura love flowers and her favorite is the cherry blossom, she also has a love relationship with her family, manly with her 12-years old brother. Sakura dislikes of long hair because it, she cut several times and not let it grow, she do the same thing when is in her pretty cure alter ego. Sakura is very nice and also is very smart, but, she also can be very aggressive when is angry. Her catchphrase is who she say when is very lively or angry. Appearance Sukura dislikes of long hair because it, she cut several times and not let it grow. Sakura's hair is pink and is shoulder-length which is seen lying on his shoulders with a deep pink headband on her hair. She also has green eyes. Her casualties clothes consist into a cyan hoodie, a gray jeans and also wears black tennis shoes. In Amamura, Sakura use a red sleeveless qipao top who falls to her knees. She also wears light-coloured pants and white high heels. She also use sakura-shaped earrings and white bracelets. As a pretty cure, her hair is brown with a lonely hot pink stripe and became waist-length, but , Sakura cut several times her hair in her alter ego to shoulder-length. Her eyes become blue eyes, she also has a pink lip gloss. The headband on her hair is replaced for a deep pink forehead protect use as a headband and she use silver earrings with light pink accents. She wears a sleeveless deep pink qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back. She wears dark green shorts underneath the dress, dark pink gloves, and grey/pink knee protectors. She also use black high heeled ninja sandals. Cure Sakura Cure Sakura, the devine cherry blossom is the Sakura's pretty cure alter ego. She controls the power of flowers and transforms with the phrase, "Miracle Start! Sakura Active". Her main attack is Sakura Collision. Royal Kunoichi Mode The Empress Mode is similar to Arashi's Revenge Mode. The Royal Kunoichi Mode is active when Sakura active the Shinnome. In the Royal Kunoichi Mode her eyes are the Shinnome, her hair is waist-length and is light pink, she wears a red qipao dress that has white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, Blue ninja sandals, and the standard forehead protector. Attacks -'Sakura Collison' is the first purification attack use by Cure Sakura, perform to the first time in episode 3. Sakura says the first part of the incantation and various Sakura petal revolve around it. She says the second part of the incantation and run to the enemy and the Sakura petals follow it. She says the last part of the incantation before punch the ground, as she announces the attack name. When the soil is reached, it is pulverized into minute pieces by powerful shock wave, which are then spread as flower petals. -'Sakura Hurricane' is the second purification attack use by Cure Sakura, perform to the first time in episode 4. Sakura says the first part of the incantation and various sakura petal revolve around it. She says the second part of the incantation. As she announced the attack name. She throws the petals on the enemy. Music Sakura's voices actor, Chie Nakamura. has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Aya Suzaki how voices Kitsune Tsudzurao, Sora Amamiya how voices Aoi Arashi and Nana Mizuki who voice Himawade Hinata. Solos Falling asleep in a Shooting ☆ Star Trivia *Sakura is the first pink cure to not be the leader. *Cure Sakura is the first to cut her hair in Cure Form. *Sakura is the fourth pink cure to be good in the study, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi, Aida Mana and Yumi Airashi. *Sakura has some similarities with Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. **Both are pink cures and are represented by flowers. **Both are very smart. **Both living in flowers shops. **The theme colour of the teammate of both are Yellow, Blue and purple. *Cure Sakura is the first pink cure with brown hair and red eyes. *Sakura is the second to use earrings in her civilian form, preceded by Amanogawa Kirara. *Cure Sakura is the fourth pink cure to be represented by flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom, Cure Blossom and Cure Flora. *In the Japanese dub of the anime "Naruto", Sakura Haruno several times shouts out "Shannaro" but in English dub, the "Shannaro" is replaced by "Cha" who is the Tenrai Sakura's catchphrase. *Sakura is the first pink cure to like fashion. *Cure Sakura has a design extremely similar to Sakura Haruno *Cure Sakura is the third cure to not use any ribbon or bow in her clothes, preceded by Cure Volpe and Cure Maelstrom and follow by Cure Sunflower Others *Tenrai Sakura Equipments *Terai Sakura/Gallery *Tenrai Sakura/Relationships *Shinnome Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cure Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cure Characters Category:Tenrai Sakura Category:Tenrai Clan Category:Tenrai Clan Members